


[Podfic of] A Capella

by exmanhater



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: But Teyla. Teyla gets a record deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Capella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258146) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2lbbv9A) [2 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 04:20 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
